Morimura/Personality and Relationships
Personality Morimura as a child was a happy and carefree, when was around 7 is when the pirates attacked his home and killed his parents. He was a cheerful and happy child, did what was asked of him and was good with his friends. He loved his parents greatly and did things with his father, mother and mostly anyone else. He loved to do what any normal kid did, playing swimming and eating. Morimura however did have a dream of seeing more of the world, but since his father was a Marine Commodore. He often wanted to go with him, but never could and when the pirates attacked their own home. However after the attack on his own town, when he came out of hiding seeing that he was the only survivor. He had been traumatized, seeing his own father dead among the others who fought and his own mother gone. When he became and orphan and left his home, he became a “cold and tough “boy. Thinking he didn’t need anyone, getting into fights with others and mostly losing because he didn’t really know how to do anything else. Wanting to be tough like his own father, but couldn’t really do a thing since he was only a child and he was an orphan so he wouldn’t get any high rank. So he began to steal, telling himself that it’s only about him and him alone. Reflecting that as well into his actions, he did what was necessary to survive. So for a period of time he didn’t care about anyone, just depressed about his parent’s death and how weak he was not to try and help. Becoming anti-social with others, even street children and such who tried to be friends with him he hated. But until he seen a ship that looked like he could get some good riches from. Hiding unto the boat, were he met Edelle and Hawk. He at first was acting “tough”, until Edelle told him off and offered him to join her. Morimura had a change, he became like he use to be. A cheerful teenager, but however he still had a depression on his thoughts because of his parents. But kept that to himself, but he did reveal that he was an orphan. He had become more of a child, he is naïve and did almost everything he was told. He is scared of a few things when he first went out to sea, when he went through his first fight with another pirate crew he couldn’t do anything. He cried after thinking that he was useless and hopeless, so he is very doubtful of his own powers. Since he doesn’t have a devil fruit, he does think of himself as useless and a good for nothing. He pauses in his words and is mostly whispers; oddly enough he does put others before himself. Such as when running low on food he let Hawk and Edelle have his share. He has low confidences in himself, so reflecting this he does rarely see battle or rather tries to avoid battle. But for that Morimura puts on a brave face and faces the day ahead, however from this has found a new Nakama. Like most who have Nakama, Morimura loves them to death and will do anything for them. Morimura doesn’t like anyone saying anything rude about them, so he can get really angry. But he does love to have a fun time, ever since he joined up with the newgate crew he loves to party. However, since he is still too young he refuses to drink and alcohol. But he does like pull pranks on Edelle when she is drunk and he likes to make jokes about other things to. So he has started to fit right into his Nakama, Morimura loves it above all things. Morimura most serious trait is that he wants to become one of the greatest swordsmen in the world. Relationships Newgate Crew Edelle Edelle sees Morimura as a little brother, she always looks out for him and cares about him. Since he himself was an orphan as well, that she had taken in after what Whitebeard had did for her. She thought that she could carry on her own legacy as she cares on Whitebeard. Often Morimura will call Edelle Shi-chan, Japanese for sister. Such a close relationship that Edelle doesn't get called captain, only by her first name. Andy Andy is like a big brother to Morimura, Andy being a very serious and imitating figure. At first when he met Andy Morimura was scared to go near him, but after getting to know him more. Morimura now seems to look up to him, often training with him. However, Edelle and Morimura do like to play pranks on him. Their favorite thing to do, since Andy ate the Uro Uro no Mi and his basically a void. They like to throw things at him and it will go through him or into his void. Andy hating this he yells at them, but they get a laugh out of this. Morimura however is a bit jealous of him Andy as well, Morimura wishing to have a devil fruit for his own he gets jealous. However, Andy tells him a devil fruit is a curse not a blessing. Not being able to swimming or do another thing, so it would seem that Andy is more jealous of Morimura than he is of Andy. Whitebeard Crew Morimura has met some members of the Whitebeard crew; he originally was more scared of their reputation than themselves. After meeting them, they liked him and seen great potential in him. Morimura, does seem to miss whitebeard just as much as they did. Even he himself never met the man, but hearing of all of his adventures through Edelle. Morimura wished that he could have met Whitebeard face to face, although more of a comical thing. Most of the crew members said that whitebeard would stomp oh him, for how short he is. Marco Morimura had met Marco face to face, but he did he the stories from Edelle as well. At first when he met Marco, Morimura again, more scared of his reputation than Marco himself. But it did seem they both shared somethings in common, Morimura and Marco both have a great love and respect for their crews. Vista Morimura had looked up to Vista, hearing of his swordsmanship. Then wanting to be trained by him, for a short few months when the Newgate crew where on the moby dick. Vista had showed Morimura and Andy sword techniques that he used himself, Vista commented that Morimura has some great potential to become the next generations great swordsmen. Izo Morimura has found to Izo to be a very good friend, of commenting that a friend of Edelle's is a friend of Morimura's. Izo has shown Morimura to shot a pistol, only the basic things. Since Morimura doesn't really seem to believe in using fire arms. Portgas D. Ace However, Morimura has never met Ace. He has heard stories about him and the rumors he has heard about him. He seemed to see Ace as a poor soul, feeling sorry for him at what happened and ultimately Ace's death. Enemies Blackbeard Pirates Morimura hates the blackbeard after hearing what he did to Whitebeard. Morimura fully supports Edelle dream to go after and kill him, Morimura also wishes to kill Blackbeard as well for how much misery he has caused the whitebeard pirates. However, with their luck they always seem to miss the blackbeard pirates. Fredric Bagans Morimura and Fredric seem to be frienemies, they share a rivalry between each other. The two being so young and they are almost the same, the two have fought eachother. But the two being equally matched against each other, also they can have a talk with each other. But it was Fredric who helped Morimura and his friends escape from Necrid and his men when they were attacked by them. Morimura is very grateful to Fredric for that and when the time is need Morimura will repay Fredric back whenever he is in trouble with someone or something. Gekai It seems that Gekai had broken into Morimura's own bedroom years before, trying to take him and have him murder his parents. But lucky Morimura's father was coming in to check on him at the time and ultimately Gekai had to escape. But when he shall Gekai was a part of the hakuri crew, he was scared. However he was assured by Gekai himself that he isn't after grown ups. Plus Edelle and Andy had promised that they would protect him from Gekai, so it seems that Gekai has left Morimura alone since they are on the same team now. Allies Hakuri Crew Morimura has had an uneasy feeling about Demetrius and his crew from the beginning, he is extremely creepied out by most of the members. But wanting to make his friends happy, Morimura puts on a brave faces and seems to pull through whenever he and the others must meet with Demetrius. However, Morimura is extremely scared of Takashi, Masashi, Ivory, Maki and Demetrius himself. Morimura although has kept this locked deep down, not wanting to make Edelle and Andy think that he is weak. However, it does seem that both of them has picked up on this and have made sure that none of the freaks lay a finger on Morimure. However, Morimura has found a somewhat friendly faces. Yoshi seems to be friendly with the boy, offering to take the boy away while Edelle and Andy speak with Demetrius in private. Morimura has also found friends with Inari, so Morimura has a bitter-sweet relationship with his ally. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages